


Ты — мой океан

by Swanheart69



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Selkie, Celtic Mythology & Folklore, F/M, M/M, Selkie!Steve
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 12:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7684348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swanheart69/pseuds/Swanheart69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Дай угадаю. Ты сейчас скажешь что-то такое, что перевернет мой мир?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ты — мой океан

**Author's Note:**

> Сéлки (Шéлки, англ. Selkie) — мифические существа из шотландского и ирландского фольклора (в Ирландии их называют роаны), морской народ, прекрасные люди-тюлени (c) Википедия. Встреча Джона с Дорис — переделка старой легенды про рыбака, встретившего селки.

_Джон Макгарретт никогда не верил в потусторонние силы или в невидимый чужому глазу мир, полный загадок, чудовищ и волшебных существ. Работа полицейского не располагает к фантазиям. Когда видишь всю грязь человечества, буквально идешь по ней, как по засохшей кровавой дорожке рядом с очередной несчастной жертвой убийцы, вряд ли можно сохранить хоть каплю суеверия._  
  
_Так было пока он не встретил ее._  
  
_Она купалась вместе с другими девушками и парнями в океане. Сначала Джон лишь приветливо помахал им рукой, давая понять, что ничего не имеет против их веселья. Не успел он сделать и пары шагов, как увидел сваленные на берегу тюленьи шкуры. Джон тогда сильно разозлился — браконьеров в этих местах было, к сожалению, очень много. Он поднял с нагретого солнцем песка одну шкуру. Странно, но она была очень чистой, без единого пятна крови. Вдруг вся шумная компания быстро выбежала из воды. Джон стал их успокаивать, спрашивать не видели ли они чего подозрительного. К крайнему удивлению, на его глазах молодые люди стали накидывать на себя эти самые шкуры и, кинувшись обратно в океан, обернулись тюленями._  
  
_Джон хотел было крикнуть им вслед что-нибудь глупое, вроде «Что, черт возьми, здесь происходит?», но не стал. Из воды к нему выбежала невероятно красивая девушка — единственная оставшаяся из всей шумной компании._  
  
_Она с грустью посмотрела на него, а он словно потерял дар речи. Это было схоже с наваждением. Как неотступный морок, ощущение нереальности и искреннее восхищение ее красотой не отпускали его. Джон был во власти неизвестной ему ранее силы. Люди часто называют ее любовью._  
  
_— Отдай мне ее._  
  
_Джон не сразу понял, что она имела в виду. Ее взгляд опустился ниже, и только тогда он вспомнил, что в его руках все еще была тюленья шкура. Видимо, она принадлежала ей._  
  
_Послышался гул голосов, похожий на плач. Джон увидел, что небольшая стая тюленей, отплыв от берега, все еще следит за ними из воды._  
  
_Они ждали ее, не хотели бросать._  
  
_— Так ты отдашь мою шкуру?_  
  
_— Как тебя зовут? — проигнорировал ее вопрос Джон._  
  
_Девушка недовольно поджала губы. Ее глаза потемнели._  
  
_— Дорис, — наконец ответила она._  
  
_Самую прекрасную девушку на земле звали Дорис. Джон улыбнулся. Пальцы невольно сильнее сжались вокруг шкуры._  
  
_Дорис ощутимо напряглась. Ее глаза стали почти черными._  
  
_— Пожалуйста, отдай мне мою шкуру._  
  
_— Останься со мной._  
  
_— Ты даже не представляешь, на что себя обрекаешь, — тихо произнесла Дорис._  
  
_Джон задумчиво посмотрел на все еще ожидавших ее тюленей. Они беспокойно плавали на одном месте, их черные головы виднелись над лазурной гладью океана. Словно испугавшись, что они могут как-то вмешаться или вызволить подругу, Джон тут же свернул шкуру и прижал к себе._  
  
_Дорис печально вздохнула. Пронесся оглушительный рев, но Джон его почти не слышал. Он уже больше ничего не замечал. В ту ночь океан потерял свою дочь._  
  
_Джон надежно спрятал найденную шкуру, долго ухаживал за Дорис и, наконец, спустя год получил позволение жениться на ней — создании без роду, без племени, со страшной тайной, известной только ему._  
  
_У них родились дети: сначала славный мальчик — Стив, — а потом и чудесная девочка, которую они назвали Мэри._  
  
_И в глазах всех соседей это была образцовая счастливая семья: доблестный муж, служащий в полиции, красавица-жена — примерная домохозяйка — и умные, здоровые, очаровательные дети._  
  
_Так бы все и оставалось. Вот только Дорис по-настоящему так и не смогла привыкнуть к этой жизни. Она обожала своих детей, даже научилась любить мужа, но на душе у нее все время было неспокойно._  
  
_Да, океан много лет назад потерял свою дочь, но oна никогда не теряла надежды вернуться в родные воды. Дорис не могла забыть океан, да и не собиралась._  
  
_Ей нужно было всего лишь вернуть себе тюленью шкуру._  
  
  
  
Дэнни с тоской смотрел в окно. Вот уже третий день без устали лил дождь — ни погулять, ни сходить в магазин. Даже просто постоять на балконе невозможно, потому что тот затоплен. Если бы ему была свойственна такая щепетильность, он всерьез обеспокоился бы судьбой находящихся там цветов. Вместо этого Дэнни нервно думал о том, что к прочим предметам первой необходимости нужно было прикупить еще и шлюпку. Или надувную лодку. С переносным дыхательным аппаратом. Акваланг тоже бы пригодился.  
  
Знай Дэнни, что ему судьбой предначертано утонуть, то он выбрал бы для этого более приятное место, чем Англия. Венецию, например. Стив говорил, что там красиво. Если, конечно, это «красиво» сохранилось после его там пребывания со сверхсекретным заданием под кодовым названием «Блудливые пастушки» или «Пицца с марципаном». Или как военные там еще извращались с шифровкой названий операций?  
  
Плоховато в армии с воображением. И пусть Стива рядом сейчас не было, Дэнни отчетливо слышал в голове его голос: «Флот, Дэнни. Флот! Не армия».  
  
Прогремел гром, сотрясая стены старого дома. На улице у чьей-то машины сработала сигнализация. Дэнни подошел ближе к окну. Дождь был таким сильным, что за его плотным занавесом почти ничего не было видно — не то, что машина, соседний дом просматривался с трудом. Казалось, что где-то там, на высоте стоэтажного дома кто-то перевернут котел с водой с явной целью утопить жителей этого города.  
  
— Наверняка за какие-нибудь грешки. Может они по ночам охоту на ведьм устраивают, — буркнул себе под нос Дэнни и задернул шторы. На это уже было просто невыносимо смотреть. — Кто бы мог подумать, что именно Англия заставит меня скучать по Гавайям.  
  
Признание Дэнни далось легко, из него эти слова даже не пришлось бы выбивать. Ничего более депрессивного, чем дождливая Англия, он и представить себе не мог, а ведь был родом из Джерси, где тоже, мягко говоря, не Елисейские поля. Хотя Дэнни понимал, что дело было не в самой стране, грозящей окунуть их всех в годовой запас дождевой воды или вечном тумане. Все это при нужной экипировке и надежной медицинской страховке вполне можно пережить даже при его небогатом опыте скаута. Дело было и не в самом «ананасовом аду», который уже стал для него домом. При этой мысли Дэнни невольно рассмеялся: кажется, он становится похожим на любимый губчатый мультперсонаж Грейс. Тот живет в ананасе и не жалуется, даже галстук носит, как положено приличным людям.  
  
В общем, Дэнни скучал не по Гавайям — температура, горы песка, серфинг и прочие мелочи, доводящие его до привычной степени раздражения, так никуда и не делись. Он скучал по своему дому — каким бы маленьким тот ни был. Скучал по рабочему месту, на котором все было устроено так, как его душе угодно. Скучал по работе — хотя не скучал по скачкам кровяного давления, неизбежно случавшимся каждый раз, когда их бесстрашный лидер открывал рот и говорил что-нибудь вроде «У меня есть план».  
  
Наконец, Дэнни скучал по друзьям, по «охане». По их совместным прогулкам в редкие выходные, по вечерним посиделкам в доме Макгарретта. Скучал по Чину, Коно и, конечно, самому Стиву.  
  
Тоска была ожидаемa. Уж слишком сильно Дэнни привязался к этим людям, к своей новой семье. А, как известно, привязанности Уильямсов очень прочны. Ему и не хотелось ехать в Англию, но Грейс удивила всех, когда прямо при Рэйчел попросила его поехать вместе с ними. Дэнни сначала даже не знал, что ответить. Рэйчел качала головой за спиной у Грейс. Стэн спрятался от них за газетой, давая им полную волю в решении своих экс-супружеских дел. Когда же дар речи (и тонна неприятнейших воспоминаний, связаннных с родней его бывшей жены) вернулся к Дэнни, он дал единственно верный на его взгляд ответ:  
  
— Как я могу отказать тебе, обезьянка. Конечно же я поеду. Говорят, в Англии очень много преступников. Кто-то должен вас защищать.  
  
Грейс с радостным визгом кинулась ему на шею. Рэйчел тяжело вздохнулa, но, покорная решению дочери, тут же пошла заказывать билет и на Дэнни.  
  
Стив воспринял новость об отъезде напарника… неоднозначно. Он улыбнулся, крепко обнял его, пожелал хорошего отдыха, даже пошутил о возможной ссоре с английской родней, но делал все это, казалось, через силу.  
  
— Если конфликт перерастет в международный, дай знать, — улыбка Стива выглядела вполне искренне, но вот глаза… они его выдавали. — Как ты знаешь, у меня большой опыт в таких делах.  
  
— Если в потенциальный американско-британский конфликт вмешаешься еще и ты, то Тауэр очень обрадуется нашему заключению.  
  
— Так туда же больше никого не сажают.  
  
— Ради тебя, бомба замедленного действия, сделают исключение. Уверен.  
  
В аэропорт Дэнни провожали всем боевым отрядом — Чин пожелал ему терпения, Коно ехидно попросила для себя сувенир, желательно со значком 007, Камекона картинно вздыхал, переживая за его «скудное» питание в течение последующих двух недель.  
  
— Англичане ничего не понимают в еде, — Камекону не смутил даже неодобрительный взгляд, который на него кинула Рэйчел в ответ на подобное замечание.  
  
Стив казался расстроенным, хотя довольно умело это скрывал. Он обнял Грейс так сильно, будто прощался с ней навсегда. Будто бы они здесь провожали не Дэнни на каникулы в Англию, а Стива на очередное опасное задание, откуда он мог и не вернуться.  
  
От этой мысли стало жутковато.  
  
Объявили начало посадки. Стараясь избавиться от неприятных видений, Дэнни взял Грейс за руку. Она выглядела грустной.  
  
— Не грусти, обезьянка. Гавайи будут нас ждать, если, конечно, дядя Стив не вздумает сделать что-нибудь такое, что напрямую повлияет на их сохранность.  
  
— Твоя маниакальная озабоченность моими подвигами льстит, Дэнно, — хмыкнул Стив. Глаза были пугающе пустыми. — Серьезно.  
  
— Ага, подвигами. Про твои подвиги хоть фильм ужасов снимай. Иди сюда, детка, — свободной рукой Дэнни прижал к себе Стива. Тот обнял его почти также сильно, как и Грейс минуту назад.  
  
Нужно ли говорить, что весь долгий перелет до Лондона с пересадками Дэнни не мог найти себе места. Какое-то странное предчувствие не давало ему покоя.  
  
В этом весь Стив — способен залезть в душу так, что уже никогда его оттуда не выгонишь. Да и не захочешь. Дэнни беспокойно потер грудь с левой стороны.  
  
— Ты в порядке? — заволновалась Рэйчел. Стэн и Грейс спали на соседних сиденьях, вполне комфортно прижимаясь друг к другу. К удивлению Дэнни, это почти не вызывало в нем приступов ревности. Почти.  
  
— Да, я в порядке.  
  
— Ты схватился за сердце. Надеюсь, это…  
  
— О нет, предпочитаю думать, что я слишком молод для этого.  
  
Рэйчел ответ не удовлетворил. Она со вздохом расстегнула ремень безопасности и пошла искать стюардессу. Дэнни не стал говорить ей, что это не та сердечная боль, о которой она волнуется.  
  
Родители Рэйчел встретили его прохладно. Дэнни был к этому готов, хоть в душе и надеялся на некоторое снисхождение. Ему не предложили поселиться вместе с остальными в доме. Явно готовая к такому повороту, Рэйчел сняла для него комнату в местной гостинице неподалеку от них — не пять звезд, но хозяйка оказалась сердобольной старушкой, которая, за неимением других гостей в этот тихий сезон и явно чувствуя симпатию к «брошенному и одинокому», чуть ли не нянчилась с Дэнни. Это стало приятным контрастом по сравнению с тем, как вели себя с ним бабушка и дедушка Грейс во время каждого его визита.  
  
Ради дочери Дэнни и терпел это, вытерпел бы и больше, но такое отношение заставляло его еще больше тосковать по Гавайям. Телефонные звонки и электронная переписка, увы, были не самыми лучшими средствами общения, особенно со Стивом, который казалось был на грани — тоже скучал, но из мазохистских соображений предпочитал молчать и делать вид, что все в порядке.  
  
А от этого было только хуже. Дэнни предпочел бы открытый разговор, а не глупую игру «чувства для слабаков». Правда, он тоже был хорош, мог бы надавить на нужные точки и заставить Стива признаться в том, что тревожит их обоих. Вместо этого Дэнни лишь подыгрывал.  
  
Так проще.  
  
Так больнее.  
  
Чертов «морской котик» сделал и его мазохистом.  
  
Но было кое-что еще, что волновало Дэнни даже больше, чем тоска по Гавайям и неопределенный статус — вернее, его отсутствие — отношений со Стивом.  
  
В последние несколько дней Грейс вела себя, по крайней мере, странно. Если она оставалась ночевать у него, то перед сном часто уходила гулять на находящийся поблизости пляж, а возвращалась в приподнятом настроении и с улыбкой на лице.  
  
Сначала Дэнни думал, что причина в тайных свиданиях с каким-нибудь здешним мальчиком.  
  
Он бы подумал, что его чудесную дочурку подменили, если бы склонен был верить в подобные вещи. Было бы даже логично заподозрить мать Рэйчел, учитывая, что та всегда казалось Дэнни ведьмой.  
  
Кто знает, как современные старики пытаются убедить своих внуков остаться с ними подольше?  
  
В этой теории была брешь, причем весьма значительная. По негласному правилу поездки Грейс сама выбирала, где хотела проводить свои вечера, и к явному удовольствию Дэнни она все чаще предпочитала оставаться у него.  
  
Точно не чары.  
  
Дэнни винил себя, что упустил момент, когда Грейс стала меняться. Просто одним вечером она ушла гулять на пляж, а вернулась с покрасневшими глазами. Как заботливый отец Дэнни тут же стал расспрашивать ее. Грейс грустно улыбнулась и, уткнувшись ему в шею холодным носом, призналась, что скучает по дому, по _их новому_ дому.  
  
— Здесь так отвратительно делают пиццу, что я даже согласен на то безобразие с ананасами.  
  
Шутка не исправила положение, но все же чуть-чуть подняла настроение Грейс. Именно после того вечера с ней стало твориться необъяснимое. Дэнни стоило бы порадоваться, что она снова счастлива, но почему-то это лишь подогревало его беспокойство. Несколько раз Дэнни пытался разговорить Грейс, но она загадочно улыбалась и отвечала неопределенно — невольно запаникуешь.  
  
К счастью, тайна не долго оставалась таковой.  
  
  
  
_— Ты не представляешь, что я нашла в гараже!_  
  
_Маленькая Мэри без церемоний вбежала в комнату своего брата, размахивая руками. Она явно была взбудоражена своей находкой._  
  
_— Неужели песочного человека? — съязвил Стив, отложив в сторону учебник. Он старался выглядеть равнодушным, не желая показывать сестре, насколько она его заинтриговала. Это всяко было интереснее математики._  
  
_Мэри замерла, в ее глазах заблестели слезы. Мысленно отругав себя за неуместную шутку, Стив вскочил со стула и обнял ее._  
  
_— Прости, не хотел. Ты отвлекла меня от домашнего задания, вот я и…_  
  
_— Сглупил, — шмыгнула носом Мэри, но все же обхватила брата руками в ответ. — Не делай так больше._  
  
_— Не буду, обещаю. Клянусь. Так что ты мне хотела показать?_  
  
_Очевидно забыв про свою обиду, Мэри схватила Стива за руку и повела в гараж. Там на столе с инструментами лежал открытый чемодан. А в нём была…_  
  
_— Ого, это чья-то шкура! Как ты ее нашла?_  
  
_— Случайно, — пожала плечами Мэри. Она вытащила шкуру из чемодана. — Мой мячик укатился под стол, там оказалась какая-то странная выемка. Я вытащила доски, а за ними вот этот чемодан, а в нем… Потрогай, какая приятная на ощупь._  
  
_Стив нахмурился. Он посмотрел под стол и увидел подтверждение словам Мэри — в полу была огромная дыра. Видимо, там было что-то вроде тайника._  
  
_— Не уверен, что нам можно это трогать._  
  
_— Ну Стиииииив!_  
  
_— Не капризничай. Надо спросить у родителей._  
  
_— Тогда лучше у мамы, — резонно заметила Мэри. Стив понимал, что лучше спросить разрешение у отца, ведь гараж был исключительно его территорией, и все домочадцы это знали. Значит ответ наверняка будет отрицательным, еще и наказание получить можно. А вот мама была куда сговорчивее и охотно потакала любым шалостям детей. И ведь любопытство было настолько сильно…_  
  
_— Хорошо, спросим у мамы. Оставь это пока тут. Сначала разрешение получим, а потом и посмотрим, ладно?_  
  
_Они нашли ее на кухне._  
  
_— Мам! Мам! Мы… НЕТ, Я!.. Кое-что нашли в гараже! — перебивая друг друга, закричали дети._  
  
_Дорис рассмеялась._  
  
_— Что же вы там нашли, мои хорошие? Неужели золото пиратов?_  
  
_— Неа, — Мэри покачала головой. — Я нашла там чемодан. Чисто случайно, мамочка. Честно. А там оказалась чья-то шкура. Можно нам с ней поиграть?_  
  
_Впоследствии дети не раз будут вспоминать этот мрачный момент — когда их добрая, милая мама вдруг превратилась в кого-то другого, кого-то неузнаваемого и пугающего. Она вся побледнела, глаза ее стали практически черными. Ничего не сказав, она сорвалась с места и выбежала из кухни._  
  
_— Думаешь, мама на нас разозлилась? — заплакала Мэри. Стив обнял ее._  
  
_— Не знаю, Мэр. Надеюсь, что нет._  
  
_С улицы послышался шорох гравия. С работы вернулся отец. Оставив плачущую Мэри на кухне, Стив выбежал ему навстречу. Взяв всю вину на себя, он рассказал о случившемся. Должно было последовать наказание, возможно, лекция о том, что нельзя трогать чужое… К удивлению Стива, отец резко переменился в лице._  
  
_— Пап?_  
  
_Ничего не сказав ему, даже не удостоив взглядом, Джон рванул в гараж. Стив стоял и ждал, затаив дыхание. Какое-то время ничего не было слышно, но потом оттуда стали раздаваться такой дикий шум и треск, словно кто-то устраивал там погром. Не успел Стив одуматься, как отец сел в машину и уехал._  
  
_Из дома выскочила Мэри._  
  
_— Что за шум? Это папа? Что с ним? Куда он? Где мама?_  
  
_Стиву не нужно было идти в гараж, чтобы понять — мамы там не было._  
  
_— Стив? Пожалуйста, не молчи! Что происходит? — Мэри снова начала рыдать._  
  
_На этот раз Стив не мог даже успокоить сестру. Он сам не понимал, чему стал свидетелем, но где-то глубоко внутри него зрело осознание, что случилось что-то плохое._  
  
_Вечером дети узнали, что их мама ушла. И больше не вернется. Никогда._  
  
_Океан все же вернул себе свое дитя._  
  
  
  
Дэнни ехал в машине после ужина с родителями Рэйчел. Как всегда, не обошлось без взаимных уничижительных замечаний, но в целом все прошло намного лучше, чем в предыдущие разы. То ли яда у стариков стало меньше, то ли присутствие за столом Грейс несколько притупило их недовольство. Поди разберись. Да и не важно. Важно, что сегодня Грейс решила остаться на ночь у него.  
  
Разве это не счастье?  
  
— Дэнно?  
  
Весь вечер Грейс была на удивление тихой, поэтому Дэнни перепугался ее еле слышному голоску.  
  
— Что такое? Остановить машину? Тебе плохо?  
  
— Нет-нет, — Грейс улыбнулась, — я просто хотела спросить, можем ли мы заехать на пляж.  
  
— Ты проводишь там довольно много времени, — осторожно произнес Дэнни, — ты там… с кем-то встречаешься?  
  
Он чуть не выпустил из рук руль, когда Грейс кивнула.  
  
— Так я и знал! — Дэнни честно пытался успокоиться, но у него внутри будто все горело от мысли, что его маленькая, идеальная дочурка… — Это… это мальчик из города? Где вы познакомились? Что вы… что вы делаете на пляже? Вода слишком холодная, чтобы в ней плавать, так что я надеюсь…  
  
Грейс рассмеялась.  
  
— Нет, Дэнно, это не мальчик из города. Это… трудно объяснить, поэтому я хочу тебе показать. Ты сразу все поймешь и не будешь злиться на нас.  
  
— На… нас, — медленно повторил Дэнни. — Значит, все-таки есть еще кто-то.  
  
— Увидишь.  
  
Дэнни хотел возразить. О, у него были сотни возражений, замечаний, предложений. Но стоило ему посмотреть на невинную улыбку Грейс, как волнение немного отпустило. Не может же все быть настолько плохо, раз она так улыбается, верно?  
  
Не к месту вспомнился Стив. Тот вполне счастливо улыбался, даже получив огнестрельное ранение. Правда, для достижения такого эффекта Дэнни нужно было высказать ему все свои мысли, обозвать раза три «козлом» и «психопатом» и обругать сверху донизу. Определенно ритуал работал хорошо при любой ситуации. Разве что за исключением случаев, когда Стив терял сознание, но Дэнни старался не думать в подобном ключе.  
  
Они подъехали к пляжу. Дэнни не успел толком припарковаться, а Грейс уже отстегнула ремень безопасности. Под его красноречивым взглядом она тут же пристегнулась обратно.  
  
— Кто-то явно торопится показать мне что-то очень таинственное и необъяснимое на этом пляже.  
  
— Прости, Дэнно, — виновато улыбнулась Грейс, — мне просто не терпится… Уверена, тебе понравится сюрприз.  
  
— Уверен, сюрприз не испортится, если ты хотя бы еще пару минут побудешь пристегнутой, — хмыкнул Дэнни.  
  
Когда же они, наконец, оказались на пляже, Грейс побежала к кромке воды и начала что-то радостно напевать. Проклиная сыплющийся в ботинки песок, Дэнни подошел к ней. Какое-то время ничего не происходило. Грейс запела вновь, и только тогда на поверхности воды показались темные головы. Тюлени. Дэнни облегченно рассмеялся.  
  
— Так вот что за сюрприз ты мне хотела показать. Ты нашла лежбище тюленей. Молодец! Это действительно необыкновенно. Дай угадаю, по вечерам ты их подкармливала?  
  
Но Грейс явно была недовольна. Она подпрыгивала на месте и что-то высматривала впереди.  
  
— Смею предположить, не тюлени были моим сюрпризом.  
  
— Тюлень. Один. И его здесь почему-то нет.  
  
Дэнни хотел спросить еще что-то, но быстро потерял мысль. Среди тюленей в воде началась странная сумятица, которая сначала была похожа на игру, но довольно быстро переросла в борьбу. Дэнни невольно приобнял Грейс.  
  
— Я думаю, нам лучше уйти. Возможно, у них брачный период, а мы их только раздражаем своим присутствием. Пойдем.  
  
Но Грейс было не сдвинуть с места. Она упрямо смотрела на разгоравшееся перед их глазами действие. Дэнни не сразу услышал, как она шепчет словно мантру: «Пожалуйста».  
  
Борьба в воде закончилась также быстро, как и началась. На поверхности остался лишь один тюлень. Остальные расплылись в разные стороны. Тюлень-победитель выглядел крупнее своих собратьев, его шкура была светлее. Животное робко выглядывало из воды, словно боясь показаться полностью. Но Грейс, казалось, только его и ждала. Она радостно захлопала в ладоши и стала звать его. Тюлень хотел было скрыться полностью, но, словно засомневавшись, поплыл к ним на берег.  
  
— Ура, Стив, ты смог!  
  
— Ты назвала своего нового друга Стивом? — удивленно спросил Дэнни.  
  
Брошенный в ответ взгляд Грейс ничего хорошего не обещал.  
  
— Это и есть Стив.  
  
Его первой реакцией на слова Грейси был смех.  
  
— Дорогая, я знаю, ты скучаешь по нему, как и я, но…  
  
— Стив, он нам не верит.  
  
Тюлень «Стив» уже оказался на берегу. Отталкиваясь ластами, он тяжело передвигался по песку, но, услышав слова Грейс, замер. Дэнни не был большим знатоком тюленей, но разве они могут выглядеть настолько обиженными? Заканчивать мысль ему уже не пришлось. Грейс вырвалась из его объятий, побежала к большой горе камней и спряталась за ней. Дэнни не успел даже крикнуть ей что-нибудь вслед, как произошло… то, что произошло.  
  
На песке вместо странного тюленя по имени Стив, согнувшись в три погибели, задыхаясь и ругаясь себе под нос о чем-то, стоял… Стив. Самый настоящий Стив. Не тюлень. Человек. Друг-психопат, «отнимающий мои лучшие годы жизни», Стив. Его. Их. Стив.  
  
Голый, дрожащий от порывов ледяного ветра. Сжимающий в руке шкуру.  
  
— Что за… ГРЕЙС!!  
  
Из-за завала камней показалась его дочь. Зажмурив глаза, она несла откуда-то взятое большое махровое полотенце и без всяких затруднений дошла до них. Грейс вручила его Дэнни и, сказав что-то про пирог и термос с горячим чаем в рюкзаке, убежала к машине.  
  
То-то ему казалось, что рюкзак был тяжеловат для двух книжек и мягкой игрушки.  
  
Кто бы мог подумать, что пляж может быть таким тихим. Хотя Дэнни склонен был думать, что все дело в шоке. Его как будто обухом по голове ударили, как в холодную воду окунули… Последнее сравнение несколько отрезвило. Он помог Стиву подняться и, стараясь не смотреть, куда не следует, накинул на него полотенце.  
  
— И давно ты стал специалистом по плаванию в холодных водах? — увидев, как нахмурился Стив, Дэнни с напускным равнодушием продолжил: — Ах, да. Адские тренировки в Аннаполисе, подготовка «морских котиков». Вот только… Просвети меня, когда это «морские котики» стали ПРЕВРАЩАТЬСЯ В ТЮЛЕНЕЙ?! «Морские котики»! В тюленей! Нет, мне даже интересно! Это что? Какой-то извращенный армейский юмор? А? И если ты сейчас откроешь рот, и вместо объяснений выльешь на меня очередной поток бессмысленной информации о разнице между армией и флотом, я задушу тебя твоей же драгоценной шкурой!  
  
— Вообще-то, — прохрипел Стив, кутаясь в полотенце, — морские котики являются разновидностью тюленей.  
  
От возмущения Дэнни в течение минуты — такого позора он от себя не ожидал — не мог выдать ни одного связного слова.  
  
— Я тебя убью и в этих английских ебенях, вдали от Лондона, тебя никто не найдет.  
  
Стив не придумал ничего лучшего, кроме как хмыкнуть.  
  
— Черт, ты не поверишь, как я скучал по этому.  
  
— Стив! — крикнула прибежавшая с рюкзаком Грейс. Она ловко достала оттуда свой термос и упакованный в фольгу кусок бабушкиного пирога и с радостной улыбкой вручила все это Стиву. — Принести твою одежду?  
  
— Спасибо, Грейси, — кивнул Стив, — А то Дэнно сейчас не в состоянии оказать мне помощь. Он занят очень важным делом…  
  
— Пилит тебя? — подсказала Грейс.  
  
— Именно.  
  
— У нас с тобой будет очень до-о-олгий разговор по поводу твоего тлетворного влияния на мою дочь, Стивен, — нахмурился Дэнни.  
  
— Слава богу, я-то боялся, что ты будешь расспрашивать меня о превращении в тюленя. Какое облегчение. Всегда знал, что ты, Дэниел, человек без предрассудков.  
  
Весело смеясь, Грейс скрылась все за тем же завалом камней.  
  
— У тебя там что? Дом?  
  
— Временное пристанище. Пока я осваивался в местных водах.  
  
— Смотрю, ты с соседями подружился. Чуть не утопили тебя. Видимо, твое хваленое обаяние не работает на представителей фауны.  
  
Прибежала Грейс с охапкой одежды. Положив ее на песок, она тут же развернулась спиной к Стиву.  
  
— И ты тоже, Дэнно.  
  
Посчитав, что его дочь слишком мала, чтобы знать, что «мальчику от мальчика нечего скрывать», Дэнни все же отвернулся. Стив довольно быстро оделся и, когда разрешил им повернуться, уже вовсю лопал предложенный Грейс пирог, запивая чаем из термоса.  
  
Умиротворяющая картина.  
  
Если бы не предшествующие этому события.  
  
Кажется на Стиве были брюки Стэна и футболка Дэнни. Грейс могла гордиться собой — ловко обчистила дома родителей, и никто ничего не заподозрил.  
  
— Обезьянка, не возражаешь, если мы с дядей Стивом поговорим по душам, а ты… прогуляешься вдоль пляжа? Но не слишком далеко!  
  
— Ты уверен? — судя по тому, как Грейс смотрела в сторону Стива, в первую очередь она переживала именно за него.  
  
— Не переживай, я ничего ему не сделаю. Просто хочу прояснить пару моментов. Ты-то, как я понимаю, уже все знаешь?  
  
Грейс кивнула.  
  
— Вот и хорошо. Погуляй. Только осторожно, те дружелюбные приятели Стива могут быть еще тут.  
  
— Они вполне дружелюбные, — произнес Стив, когда Грейс отошла на достаточное расстояние. — Они оберегают таких как я от людей. Понимаешь…  
  
— Нет, черт возьми, не понимаю! — взорвался Дэнни. Он пытался сдерживать свой голос, чтобы не встревожить Грейс, но внутри все клокотало от нервов, переживаний, непонимания. — Что. Здесь. Происходит?! А? С каких пор ты превращаешься в тюленя? Почему моя дочь об этом знает? Как ты тут вообще оказался? Почему не пришел сразу ко мне? Как… как… как вообще такое возможно? Я не…  
  
— Я селки.  
  
Дэнни резко замолк. Стив выглядел почти виноватым, а это явный признак того, что все еще хуже, чем он думал.  
  
— Ты… кто?  
  
— Селки.  
  
Дэнни несколько раз пытался что-то сказать, но не мог. То ли воздух здесь был такой, то ли нервы, то ли переживание… То ли чертов Стив сказал, что он… !  
  
— Селки. Люди, которые превращаются в тюленей.  
  
— Спасибо, Гугл. Как будто я не знаю мифологию. У меня дочь, Стивен. Дочь, которая ОБОЖАЕТ волшебство и единорогов. Я ЗНАЮ, кто такие селки. Чего я НЕ ЗНАЮ, так это почему…  
  
— Мама. Она тоже была такой.  
  
— Мама? Но… Стой. Стой. Моя первая мысль была, что правительство действительно проводит опыты над своими лучшими бойцами, и что ты — часть какого-то генетического эксперимента. Типа Людей Икс.  
  
— Дэнни, Люди Икс…  
  
— Даже не пытайся увести разговор в другое русло! Мама… Твоя мама. Которая погибла в автокатастрофе. Она была селки.  
  
Стив издал странный звук.  
  
— Дай угадаю. Ты сейчас скажешь что-то такое, что перевернет мой мир?  
  
— Моя мама не погибла в автокатастрофе, — тихо произнес Стив. Его было сложно услышать за шумом волн. — Это была лишь легенда, которую придумал наш отец, чтобы избавить нашу семью от лишних расспросов.  
  
— Хорошо-о-о. А где же она сейчас?  
  
Стив опустил взгляд. Он наклонился и поднял с земли тюленью шкуру.  
  
— Она… вернулась в океан.  
  
— Не понял. Почему?  
  
  
  
_— Почему, папа? Почему она так поступила?_  
  
_Джон Макгарретт постарел за считанные месяцы. Он выглядел лишь бледной оболочкой самого себя._  
  
_— Потому что она всегда принадлежала океану и не хотела мириться с землей._  
  
_— Но я думал… Она не выглядела несчастной._  
  
_— Потому что вы делали ее счастливой._  
  
_— Но…_  
  
_— Но насильно осчастливить нельзя. Именно так я с ней поступил._  
  
_Стив тяжело вздохнул._  
  
_— Обязательно нам с Мэри уезжать?_  
  
_— Так будет лучше для всех нас._  
  
  
  
Выслушав рассказ Стива, Дэнни очень долго молчал. Засунув руки в карманы, он смотрел на волны, горизонт, следил за бегающей по камням Грейс — куда угодно, только не на Стива.  
  
Ему было слишком больно за него.  
  
— Так как ты сюда добрался? — Дэнни решил нарушить молчание вопросом издалека.  
  
— Вплавь.  
  
Дэнни закашлял.  
  
— Что?!  
  
— Я… Я очень скучал по вам с Грейс, — опять этот виноватый тон. Дэнни было почти физически больно его слышать. Словно Стив оправдывается за свою душевную привязанность. — А тут… Я почувствовал… В общем, Грейс заплакала здесь, на берегу. Я это почувствовал. И вот… приплыл. По дороге, правда, чуть не погиб, но приплыл. Я сначала не знал, как к ней подойти. Вылез на берег тюленем. Она не испугалась. Решил попробовать обратиться. Не переживай, за тем самым завалом камней. Хорошо у Грейс было полотенце с собой. Потом она мне принесла одежду, стала носить еще и еду, некоторые необходимые мне мелочи, но я все равно большую часть времени проводил в воде.  
  
У Дэнни было много вопросов. Очень много. Но все же он решил задать пока только один:  
  
— Кто-нибудь еще знает, что ты селки? Как ты служил во флоте?  
  
Стив улыбнулся.  
  
— Скажем так, я неплохой конспиратор. Как показывает опыт, люди не замечают того, что у них перед самым носом.  
  
— Правильно. Зачем жить мирной жизнью, когда правительство в любой момент могло тебя похитить и сдать на опыты — можно сразу пойти в пасть врагу.  
  
— Да, пожалуй, можно и так сказать.  
  
— А как ты узнал, что ты селки?  
  
Стив замялся.  
  
— Через пару месяцев после того, как мама исчезла, мы с Мэри превратились в тюленей. Это произошло… незаметно для нас, понимаешь? Только когда отец побелел при виде нас… Это было так странно. Вот ты был человеком, а через несколько минут смотришь на сестру, а она уже тюлень. Потом приходит осознание, что и ты уже не такой, как раньше. В день исчезновения матери отец нам все рассказал, но кто же знал, что нам передастся этот дар? Поэтому-то он нас и выслал из дома. Думал, может это изменится с возрастом, вдали от родных мест и вод. Вот только тоска по дому сделала процесс необратимым. Хотя я могу и ошибаться. Я не так много знаю о народе моей мамы, к сожалению. Мэри предпочитает материк по этой причине — не так тянет. Я же с тех пор, как вернулся на Гавайи, несколько раз обращался. Правда, я так и не понял, почему маму тянуло в океан настолько, что она забыла свою семью. Я не чувствую такое притяжение к воде, земля кажется приятнее.  
  
Какое-то время они молча следили за Грейс, пока Стив вдруг не протянул Дэнни свою тюленью шкуру.  
  
— Что… что ты хочешь?  
  
— Возьми.  
  
Дэнни неуверенно взял в руки шкуру. Она была теплой на ощупь.  
  
— Очень… миленько, — Дэнни протянул ее обратно, но Стив лишь молча смотрел ему в глаза. — Что? Что ты от меня хочешь?  
  
— Я отдаю тебе свою шкуру.  
  
— Чтобы что? Чтобы я стал как твой отец? — Дэнни не мог поверить, чтобы кто-нибудь с таким маниакальным стремлением контролировать все в своей жизни, как Стив, просто так мог отдать в чужие руки власть над собой. В подтверждение его мыслям тот выглядел напряженным, почти напуганным.  
  
— Нет. Я же отдаю тебе ее добровольно.  
  
— Не хочешь ждать, чтобы какой-то псих ее украл? Лучше старый проверенный я?  
  
— Лучше просто ты.  
  
Дэнни был готов поспорить, что в словаре с макгарреттовского на нормальный английский это звучало подозрительно близко к…  
  
— Ты очень странный романтик, детка.  
  
Стив рассмеялся. Его плечи расслабились.  
  
— Да, наверное.  
  
— Прийти на свидание со шкурой. Ты и вправду неандерталец.  
  
Улыбка Стива стала еще шире. Дэнни невольно улыбнулся в ответ.  
  
— Не сбежишь в океан? — он попытался сказать это шутливо, но даже ему было слышно скрытое волнение в своих словах.  
  
— Зачем? Тебя мне будет вполне достаточно.  
  
Волны возмущенно шумели рядом, но ни Стив, ни Дэнни их не слышали.


End file.
